The Story of Our Lives
by Queen of Reading
Summary: Percy listens to this song and finds a certain element in his heart: love. How will he tell her though? Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic! **_**Italics= Lyrics **_Regular=Percy's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also do not own What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. :(**

3rd Person POV:

Percy was in his cabin listening to his ipod. Then What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction came up. He can't help, but think of Annabeth.

Percy's POV:

_You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-or. _Annabeth had been insecure ever since she found out Luke betrayed the camp, her, and Thalia. Once she had visited him at school and every boy had stared at her.

_Don't need make-up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough_. Annabeth hated make-up and refused to put any on. She sure didn't need it. _Everyone else in the room can see it. Every one else, but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else._ Every time he saw her he felt his heart flutter. When he was sad, she came and automatically his world would brighten up. _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't kno-o-ow. You don't know you're beautiful. _On his first day he had seen her blush madly in the presence of Luke, and stare the ground. Why did she do that? It wasn't like she wasn't good enough for him. In fact, Luke wasn't good enough for Annabeth.

_If you only saw what I could see. Then you'd understand why I want you so desperately_. Annabeth is smart, beautiful, and scary. Why couldn't she see that? _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't kno-o-ow. You don't know you're beautiful._ He was looking at her picture and still couldn't believe that Annabeth considered herself a normal person with a hard life. _So come on girl! You got it wrong and to prove I'm right I put it in a song. _Annabeth he thought would never admit that she was wrong and he was right. _I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes._ This was probably the only song that didn't fit Annabeth he thought. The fact was that Annabeth would just be curious about why he was staring at her and make an annoying remark such as "Checking me out Seaweed Brain?" and laugh. Then he would be embarrassed.

As he heard this song he mentally thought "Why am thinking so much of Annabeth? Oh Gods! I like her, don't I? Aphrodite! Did you HAVE to set me and Annabeth up?" "Oh yes, dear I had to. You two are so cute together! Go tell Annabeth now! Or else… Believe me you do not want to be on my bad side." answered Aphrodite in his head. "Oh Gods. I'd better." he thought.

3rd Person POV:

With that Percy ran to the Athena cabin.


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

Hey sorry for an author's note, but do you guys think I should continue this story? Also this is my first fanfic, so you can flame, but tell me what I did wrong. Ok?

~Queen Of Reading


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Ugh! I must go and spar with someone! I have nothing to do. So bored!" I muttered to myself. Just then Percy came to my cabin. "What brings you to the Athena cabin today? Here to sacrifice yourself to Athena?" I asked Percy, smirking. "What? Oh, no. Athena still hates me doesn't she?" Percy replied. "Oh believe me. She hates your guts." I retorted. "Oh shit. This isn't going to make things any easier." he mumbled. "What things?" "Oh nothing." "Then in that case let's head down to the arena." I said. "So you can beat me and rub it in?" he asked. "Yep. Let's get a move on."

Percy's POV:

"Aphrodite! I will get flamed if I tell Annabeth I like her! Athena will kill me!" I thought. "Dear, Athena might kill you, but it is for a good cause. Anyway, I gotta go. Toodles Percy! You'll find a way to tell her!" Aphrodite said into my head. "Hurry up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled. Oh well. I'll find a time to tell her, just not now.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review! **

**~Queen Of Reading**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POJ (times 2 because I forgot to do it for ch. 2)**

Percy's POV:

I am drenched in sweat trying to defend myself! I have a million scratches and yet, Annabeth has none. CLANG! My sword fell and I could feel the coldness of a blade against my throat. Damn it! Annabeth defeated me, AGAIN. She was so beautiful, when she has that look of victory AKA a smirk. "This is not fair! You know you can beat me, so why do you keep sparing with me?" I whined. "Because it's so fun! And it is fun! The only reason I keep defeating you is that you are distracted by something. If not we would be almost evenly matched." Annabeth answered. "How is this fun?" "WHY is this not fun? Anyway, spill it." retorted Annabeth. "Spill what, Annie?" "Ugh! You know I hate that name!" "Okay, I get it! What do I have to spill?" "Why are you so dense? Spill meaning as in tell me what is distracting you!" "Well, you call me Seaweed Brain for a reason don't you think?" "Quit evading my question and just tell me!" "If I did I'm afraid you would kill me." "And why is that?" "Well, if I told you then I would just be spilling, wouldn't I?" "Maybe you aren't so dense after all." Annabeth muttered to herself. Yes! I defeated Annabeth Chase in an interrogation! "Oh don't be so happy, Percy" a voice rang in my head. Oh gods, Aphrodite's back, I thought. "Yep. Percy, you have to grasp what Annabeth really likes and then use those likes to win her, dear." "Uh, okay." I said. That's when I noticed Annabeth staring at me weirdly. "I said that out loud didn't I?" "Why were you talking to yourself?" Annabeth asked. "Oh I wasn't, I was talking to Aphrodite. She keeps going into my thoughts." "Oh I see. Anyway, I told Thalia I would meet her at the pine tree at 3:00 pm which is in 5 minutes. So I gotta I go. See ya!" said Annabeth and with that she left. "Now what, Aphrodite?" I mentally asked. "Now you go and try to find out what Annabeth likes." Aphrodite answered. "How?" "Go ask her siblings! Now shoo!" Aphrodite said as if it the most logical thing in the world. Oh Gods. I'm so dead. Athena HATES me. She'll probably burn me alive for going into her cabin and talking to her children. *Gulps* At least, I know Annabeth is worth, getting burned alive for.

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Review!**

**Does anyone know how to do that page break thingy?**

**And my word, is really out of date so I don't know how many words this is. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, fellow readers! Sorry, I have been quite busy considering it is summer.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. :(**

Annabeth's POV:

I needed to talk to Thalia. Maybe she knew what was wrong with Percy, since she is one of the big three's child. I hope it's not a war again, I mean we just defeated Kronos. Don't we get a break? Oh Gods! I'm starting to sound like Percy when he whines… Anyway I was nearing the pine tree, so I pushed thoughts of my own idiocy out of my head. "Hey Thals!" I said to greet Thalia. "What's up, Annie?" Thalia said using my most hated nickname. "Please don't call me that and I need to ask you something." "Sure fire away, Annie." Thalia said smirking. "I'll let it slide this time, but not the next. Got it?" "Got it. Not." said Thalia muttering the 'not' under her breath. "Whatever. Have you been having dreams or anything that might distract a child of the big three?" I asked. "Why do you ask? And the answer is no." Thalia responded. "Are you positive?" "Annabeth, I think I would know if I were receiving dreams that told a bad future." "Ok, ok. I'm concerned about Percy though. Today when we were sparing he let me beat him so many times. He was distracted. Then he started saying something to himself, but I don't think he meant to say it out loud." "Was he somewhat staring at you?" Thals asked. "Yeah, he was somewhat." "Well, that confirms my theory." "What theory?" "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Well if you haven't then I'll leave you to figure it out for yourself." Thalia said and with that she walked away. Hmm… What could she mean? How does Percy being distracted, Percy talking to himself, and looking at me connect? Why didn't she just tell me? She knew I hated not knowing something! Maybe if I took a stroll on the beach, I would figure out. On the beach I found none other, than Percy Jackson.

Thalia's POV:

After the little "talk" between Annabeth and me, I went to Nico. "Hey Nico." "Hey Thals. What's up?" "I have nothing going on, but Annabeth sure does." "Like what?" he asked. "Well, we were talking and she tells me Percy is distracted, mumbling to himself, and looking at her when they were sparing. I can't even believe she doesn't know!" "I know! Most of the camp knows that Percy likes Annabeth, even if he won't admit it! I bet Aphrodite was in his head messing with him and telling him to confess. That's probably why it seemed like he was talking to himself." Nico agreed. We stayed talking like this for a while and then I left for my own cabin.

**Well? What do you think of the story right now? Review!**

**This is after TLO and Thalia is NOT a hunter of Artemis. Review!**

**Any idea about how long I should make this? Review!**

**~Queen Of Reading**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello. It has been a week? Please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. :(**

Percy's POV:

Athena's cabin here I come. Yay… I knocked on the door praying I wouldn't die. Luckily, it was Malcolm who opened the door. We were okay around each other, not he being ready to bite off me head like all the other Athena children. "What's up Percy?" he asked me. "Can I talk to you? Maybe not in your cabin…?" I squeaked terrified of the looks his half siblings were giving me. "Sure, man." Malcolm luckily said. "Thanks. Your siblings looked like they were ready to kill me." "Oh, they were." he assured me. Oh great. "Are you going to kill me if I ask you this?" I asked. "Probably not, but maybe." he answered. Great, I am feeling so energized right now. "Can you swear on the river Styx not to kill me?" I feebly asked. "Is it really that important?" I nodded. "Ok then. I, Malcolm swear on the river Styx that I will not kill you after you tell me whatever that is super important." The sky rumbled. "Thank the gods you did. Right now I need to find out as much as I can about Annabeth." I told him. "Are you stalking my sister?" he asked me incredulously. Oh gods, how do I explain this?

"No, I am not stalking Annabeth. It's just that this morning I realized that I like Annabeth, more than her being my best friend like." I explained my morning to him including the part about how I argued with Aphrodite. "Whoa. Tough morning. Especially with Aphrodite messing with your head. However, since she thinks you guys are a perfect match, it might not be so hard to tell Annabeth. You did know that the whole camp can see that you like Annabeth right?" "What?" I exclaimed. "It's true. Annabeth can't see it because Luke hurt her to much. So now the word 'love' is technically dead to her. I'll help you, see if I can help her see the word 'love' again." "Thanks Malcolm. I owe you one." "No problem. What did you want to know about Annabeth?" "Well, I just need to know her likes and dislikes." So, we spent the next 5 hours discussing this matter, and we came up with a pretty good list. "Thanks. Now I gotta go plan or try to anyway this thing out. See ya." I said to Malcolm. I was incredibly grateful to him, for helping me out. How will I ever plan this out?

I walked to the beach since, it calmed me a lot. I started to look over the list and ideas formed in my head. Maybe I could take her Greece. No, I can't do that. Maybe, randomly say it. It could work, but may be awkward. Hmm… "Got any suggestions, Aphrodite?" I mentally asked. "Honey, you'll figure it out eventually, oh and Annabeth is approaching." Aphrodite said to in my head. I gathered my list and put it in my pocket. Sure enough, I heard footsteps and a voice say "Seaweed Brain?" I knew it was Annabeth. "Hey Wisegirl. What are you doing here?" "Oh nothing in the particular." She replied.

Annabeth's POV:

I find him. And he asks me what I was doing, but I can't exactly tell him I'm trying to figure what is wrong with him. Now can I? So I tell him nothing's going on. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "Just staring into the ocean" he tells me. This isn't that unusual, but I can't help, but feel like he's hiding something. I WILL figure it out. "See ya, Percy." I say and leave.

**I think this is the longest chapter I have written. Was good, okay, or bad? Review!**

**Julie: Thanks for your review!**

**~Queen Of Reading**


	7. The Plan in Action

**Chapter 6! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. :(  
**

Percy's POV:

Oh Gods. I'm pretty sure Annabeth didn't buy my story of staring into the beach. I better put my plan into action. And yes, even I, Percy Jackson can have a plan and think. Hmm… I'm going to need to ask the Stolls, Thalia, and Malcolm to help. Am I missing anyone? Hmm… Oh Gods, I'm gonna need a lot of help. I walked to the Stoll's cabin and knocked. "Hey Percy. What do you need?" greeted Travis. "I, uh need a favor?" I said wondering if I was doing the right thing. "Well, you've come to the right place!" Connor said popping out. "It will cost you 20 drachmas though. What do you say?" "Hmm… How about 10?" I asked trying to get a better deal. "Nope. No 20 drachmas, no service." the twins simultaneously said together. "Fine" I handed them 20 drachmas grudgingly. "Okay, here's what I need…" I told them. They set out to get those things as soon as I finished.

Annabeth's POV:

I was still thinking when I walked into my cabin. "Annabeth!" Malcolm greeted me. "How ya doing?" he asked. Why was he being so excited like an Aphrodite kid? Hmm… That's when I noticed he was using his body to block something on his bed. "Okay, Malcolm the jig is up. What are you keeping from me?" I demanded. "Nothing…" I sent a death glare his way. "On second thought, I might as well just show you." he said. H e moved and showed me what he was hiding. It was a sheet of instructions that was said to be completed today after the campfire. "Huh? I don't get it Malcolm." I said asking for more information. "Well, today this letter was delivered and put on your bed, but being the brotherly person I am, I decided to hide it. No one should be out after the campfire and in the forest. It's simply too dangerous. I knew that if you saw it, you would want to go, so like I said before I hid it. I was just taking it out to look it over when you came in." Malcolm explained.

"Oh. I see." was my intelligent answer. "Please don't go sis." he pleaded, but being the stubborn/smart Athena child that I am, I insisted that I would go. "Fine, then." Malcolm said and left.

3rd Person POV:

Malcolm quickly walked to the edge of the lake and Iris-messaged Percy. "The first part of the plan is in action. She will be coming tonight." Malcolm said into the mist. "Okay. Thanks Malcolm." Percy replied.

**Sorry, it took so long to update. Oh and by the way, you guys should try HarryPotterPJODocterWho's story, who gives me great advice on this story. Another thought is you guys really need to review this story. I will update if I get 5 reviews aside from HarryPotterPJODoctorWho. So REVIEW!**


	8. Author Being Disappointed

**Hello. Scratch that review=update thing. It's obviously not working… I have like gotten exactly ONE review for chapter 6! Please review! I'm going to post chapters anyway…soon.**

**~Queen of Reading**


	9. Markings & a Stalker?

**Hello. I was so disappointed. But, here I am, once again. The things I do for fanfic…**

**Anyway, Chapter 7…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

Annabeth's POV:

_#1 Go to Zeus's Thumb after campfire._

This was the first instruction on the list. Surprisingly, Chiron had granted me permission to go out in the woods tonight…hmmm, I wonder why. By now I was standing in front of Zeus's thumb and weirdly, I didn't see anything weird…I moved closer to the rock and there, on the thumb was a piece of paper. It just had a few markings, but I kept it all the same.

_#2 Go to the old Labyrinth opening. _**(Did I spell labyrinth correctly?) **

I walked until I found that sinister yet important rock. On it was another piece of paper with markings, but this time it had a few letters: _er Pav_. It wasn't Greek or English…What could it mean?

_#3 Go to the creek in the woods._

The place where Percy defeated the Ares cabin in Capture the Flag…interesting. Since there were miles of the creek, I decided to go to the place in which I placed Percy in our first Capture the Flag game together. If there was yet to be another piece of paper, where would this mysterious person put it? I soon saw the answer as I was nearing the water. The little piece of paper was under a rock and halfway in the creek. I pulled it out and surprisingly the markings were still there, and this time the letters were: _nn_. This person must have used water proof ink.

_#4 Go to Juniper's Tree_

Was this mysterious person/ stalker onto Juniper as well? I crept to the tree and instinctively took out my dagger just in case something or someone attacked me. On the tree, pinned to one of the branches was a note. I asked Juniper to get it for me, since I couldn't reach. Note had markings and: _ili_. Nothing new.

_#5 Go to pier_

I did. I sensed something following me, so I whipped out my dagger, but no one was there… On the pier, tacked to a piece of wood was another piece of paper. This time the letters said:_ Di_. I had noticed the pieces made a map of some sort, but there were two more instructions.

_#6 Go to Thalia's pine tree_

I walked to Thals's pine tree and sat down against it. Whoever delivered these instructions must have known me well, because exactly where my back was, was another piece of paper and a little vial holding only Zeus knows what. Another marking and the letters:_ on_.

_#7_

And that was all it said. I was going to twirl my hair, an old habit when I'm thinking, when my hand knocked the little vial over spilling it's contents all over the instruction #7's space. Then the utmost thing happened, words and letters started to appear. It now said: _#7 Piece together the little pieces of paper and go as it says_. I put the pieces together and ta-da! It was a picture of picnic tables and in the center it said: _Dinner Pavilion_. I raced to the Dinner Pavilion and my mouth dropped open…

**Ooh! Cliffy! Was it a good chapter? I enjoyed writing it… **

**YOU MUST REVIEW! :D**

**~Queen Of Reading**


	10. Tell or No?

**Hello People! Chapter 8, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO :( Or What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. :(  
**

Annabeth's POV:

Oh. My. Gods. Am I lost? Their were no picnic tables or any sign that this was the dinner pavilion. There were gray streamers hanging from the trees **(Are there trees?)** and owls EVERYWHERE. Suddenly, music begins playing softly. I recognize it as What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Weird. Then I see books, stacks of them and all my favorites…

"It reminds me of you…" a voice says to me. I feel arms wrap around me. I turn ready to whip out my dagger, when I see, sea green eyes. Percy. I started to cry, why would Percy of all people betray me…? Why, Zeus?

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" he asked me. I wiped my eyes and took out my dagger. I lunged, sadly Percy had the Curse of Achilles so I couldn't hurt him… Percy jumped back, clearly surprised. "Annabeth, why did you just lunge at me?" he asked confused. Why was he surprised? He could kill me if he wanted to right now, so why doesn't he?

"WHY? After all we've been through! WHY?" I yelled. "Wise Girl, what are talking about?" Percy replied densely. "DON'T YOU WISE GIRL ME! WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME! YOU ARE JUST LIKE LUKE!" I yelled at him. He is so thick-headed. "Annabeth. How am I betraying you?" he asked me. "UGH! YOU WROTE THAT NOTE SO YOU COULD COME AND KILL ME, DIDN'T YOU? YOU TOOK ALL MY BOOKS SO YOU COULD BURN THEM BEFORE MY EYES, NO?"

"Annabeth, I'm not here to murder you. I threw this party for you." he says bluntly. "Oh…I see… Why would you through me a party?" I asked, calming down. "Well, like you said, we've been through a lot together and….I…I, uh like you?" he said. "Oh. My. Gods. What did Aphrodite do to your head?" I said as I whacked his head. "Ow! I don't know honestly…Why are you here still talking to me? Shouldn't you reject me like everyone else?" he said. "You, idiot. I don't reject you." I said wondering who would ever reject him.

"So…you like me too?" he asked me. "No, DUH! Yes, Seaweed Brain! Why did you send me on a treasure hunt?"" I asked. "Well, I knew all those places were important to you…" he said rambling on and on. "Okay! I get it." I said. "Aww…" We turned and saw Aphrodite. "You two are so cute together!" she squealed, then left. "She's right." We heard. A bunch of people were coming to surround us and Percy said, "Don't I ever get any privacy." I just laughed.

**So Percy finally tells her. I think I'm gonna continue this.**

**Remember….REVIEW!...**

**~Queen Of Reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi…? So it has been a very long time…? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :(**

Annabeth's POV:

I looked at my childish boyfriend running from my pet owl. "Help, Annabeth! I promise I'll never touch your blueprints again! AH! Please call of your owl!" Percy screamed. Even though he has the Curse of Achilles he is deathly afraid of Athena II, my owl. He says it reminds him too much of Athena.

**I know it's really short, but I'm having a MAJOR writer's block right now. I'm also extremely busy... Review and please give me some suggestions!**


	12. Owl Morph

**Heh heh….Hi? Long time no write…:D**

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters!**

Annabeth's POV:

I sat reading my favorite architecture when there was a knock on my cabin door. It was Percy. "What?" I asked. He just stared at me. Did I look weird? I checked myself, I didn't. "Hello?" I said slightly annoyed now. I turned and there in the place of Athena II was Athena, my mom. "Mom….?" "Why hello Annabeth and …..Percy." She said the last part with a bit of scorn. Hmmm….I wonder why. "What….Why are you here?" I asked. "Well, you see Athena II is an owl and since owls are my sacred animal I can channel my power into them. So I can transport myself through, so the owl's like a portal." Athena explained. I looked over to Percy who obviously only got part of it. "So, mom, why are you here?" "No reason. Just checking up on you." She replied. With that there was a poof and instead of Athena there was Athena II.

Percy relaxed after Athena left. "So why are you here?" I said. "Uh…..No Reason…." he stammered.

"Is that so?" I said lifting an eyebrow. Percy mumbled something to himself and semi-consciously walked. Hmmm….What's with him?

Percy's POV:

Man that was freaking scary. Have you ever seen an owl morph into a goddess that hates you? Note to self: Never walk into Annabeth's cabin without making sure there is no Athena.

Eh…Now, I have to find another time when Annabeth's not in her cabin anyway since my secret mission would have failed if she saw me.

**Pretty short, I know. Anyway, I'll post again hopefully, sooner than this time…..This is probably too much to ask from someone who hasn't posted for a while, but review? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	13. PercyAthena?

**Hey guys! It's me again! This is going to be a pretty short chapter. Oh and in this chapter they are 20.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own PJO.**

Percy's POV:

It was that time of year again. School. Surprisingly, Columbia had accepted my application to go to college there and hadn't kicked me out yet. I think Chiron did something…

At least I had Annabeth to survive torture with me. She also went to Columbia and was majoring in architecture. Big surprise huh?

Today I was going to do something that was going to change ours lives in a good or possibly bad way. I walked to the Empire State Building and told the guy 600th floor. By then of course, the doorman knew me well, so he didn't exactly object.

I walked along the sky bridge praying I wouldn't get toasted by a really pissed off god/goddess. When I got there, I found Aphrodite waiting for me.

"Aww…Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy…" she said. "Hi Aphrodite…." I managed weakly remembering what she did to make me suffer. Asking all those people to help with my plan and owing so many favors…..

"Don't worry Percy, you'll thank me later." she responded into my head. Oh shit. I forgot she could listen in on my thoughts. Then she walked away. I entered the throne room and found Athena.

We discussed my matter of business for some time and the front my shirt was charred by the time I left, but it was worth it for Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV:

Hmmm….That Seaweed Brain is late AGAIN. Just as I thought this he appeared with his shirt charred.

"Hey Annie" he said. "Why are you late again?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "I'm not though." he protested and showed me his watch. It read: 12:00pm. "Your watch is wrong" I retorted.

"Huh?" he asked. "It's 10 minutes late." I said. "And since it was working perfectly fine this morning, I have reason to believe that you wound it back on purpose. And why is the front of your shirt charred?"

"Uh….How about I ran into a really angry Athena?" he said. I chuckled. Of course that would explain so much. "So are you still up for lunch?" I teased. "Why of course!" he exclaimed think sadly why he didn't think of it first.

We ate lunch and went back to Columbia for our classes.

**Ooh! What was Percy doing talking to Athena? Do you think Annabeth suspects anything? Thoughts!**

**Please Review!**

**~Queen of Reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people! I am back again! And I have reasons: 1) School 2) Basketball 3) Umm….not sure Anyways here's the next chapter.**

Annabeth's POV:

I was just about to leave for my advanced architect class when Hermes appeared. Yes, there was no blinding flash with a package suddenly appearing.

IT. WAS. THE. GOD. Why? Hermes usually just delivers in a flash. Hmm…

"Hey Annabeth! Okay yes! Sheesh! I won't talk to your daughter like that! Ugh!" he said with most of it directed to the package. Weird, especially when he said your daughter.

"Lord Hermes. What brings you here?" I asked politely. "Oh! Special delivery appointed by Athena." At this he rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how fussy your mom can be?! Try spending even ONE measly minute with her in a delivery truck!" he cried. "Excuse me?!" the package and I said at the same time. "Oh, uh, um…..forget I ever said anything!" he said and with that he promptly disappeared.

I opened the package and found Athena II in it, although it was probably mom. I was correct. It was her.

"Hi mom! Why are you and Athena II here?" I asked. "Oh, no reason. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't feeling lonely." she responded and left Athena II's body.

She was hiding something from me. I WILL find out what. I looked at the clock and noticed I was cutting close to being late for my class and hurried off.

3rd Person POV:

As soon as Annabeth left, something appeared in Athena II's cage. Percy was later notified and he was filled with joy….

**Ooh! What happens? Why is Percy happy?! What is Athena hiding? What is the effect of this object? Please review! I haven't had any reviews at all, in the last 2 or 3 chapters! I am heartbroken! Please review!**

**~Queen of Reading**


	15. Short Chapter

**Hey guys. I know, I know. It's been a while…..I got it. Please don't kill me…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

Percy's POV:

Yes! I thought to myself. I actually got it to Annabeth's dorm! I started to walk to my marine biology

class, not that I actually needed to take it. Oh well, the joys of being near the water….

My phone vibrated with a text from Annabeth of course.

(Percy, **Annabeth**)

**Hi Seaweed Brain!**

Hi Annie!

**DO NOT ever call me that again PERSEUS JACKSON!**

Fine geez. So what's up?

**Nothing, u?**

Just thinking….

**AH! The seaweed brain thinks! I'm shocked! :D**

Ha ha. I'm thinking about my surprise 4 u. :D

**Like u could keep a surprise from me.**

Oh but I can!

**So what's the surprise?**

I can't tell you…..

**Yes u can. :D**

**Percy?**

**Percy? R u still there?**

**(End convo)**

I know I should have probably replied, but I knew I would trip up somehow. I just hope

she'll agree. Well at least the surprise will be waiting back at the dorm for her.

**It's really short I know. But your reviews are my fuel and so far there have been ZERO reviews, so you can't expect me to write too much. Anyway, what's Percy's surprise? How is Athena part of all this? Tell me in your reviews! REMEMBER: Review=Fuel**

**~QOR**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy POV

After my class, I walked back to Annabeth's dorm. When I got there I saw her mulling over THE ring. "Hey Annie!" I said catching her off guard. "Wha? Oh, hi Percy and don't call me Annie." she replied.

"So whatcha got there Wise One?" I asked although I already knew. "I'm not sure…." "Ah! Wise Girl doesn't know something! The world is ending!"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain! We already saved the world from ending!" "Fine geez." I replied pouting. Annabeth either didn't notice or didn't care. I think it was the latter…

"Anyways, I just found this ring in the beak of Athena II and have no idea how it got there…." Annabeth explained although I already knew the whole story of THE ring.

**Hello. I normally wouldn't have updated but someone made me promise to. I know this is really short, but no ones reviewing or anything so I don't even know if anyone is still reading this…**


End file.
